The Inevitable
by Oi.its.AJ
Summary: A familiar but deadly enemy arrives on Andromeda unannounced and nothing seems to be able to stop it. Trance holds the secret to destroy him, but will she have to risk it all to save her Friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Inevitable**

**AJ**

Trance ran through the corridors of Andromeda, Calling out to Rommie but no one answered. Andromeda's not answering this was not good, she did not expect this. She glanced behind her, bewildered to see the Black armored figure following her. She picked up her speed running in no particular pattern; she felt her side burn from weapon wound the dark figure gave her only moments ago. She called out again to Andromeda "Intruder Alert, Deck 5, Help" she spit out in a fluster to gain more ground. She looked behind her to see the figure manifest in front of her very eyes. He manifested himself closer and closer to Trance; it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He pulled out his gun and with his other hand, swiped toward the running Trance. Trance ducked his magnificent hand and ran down a near by corridor.

She new the machine shop was close but did not want to bring Death to Harpers doorstep. She knew from her other possible futures that Harper did die by the hands of this creature. She did not plan on that happening, so she ran the opposite direction of the machine shop. Trance did not expect the outcome of her actions, for this creature to come back and haunt the andromeda. They had faced this figure 6 months ago when she had finally told Dylan the truth about their possible futures. She had felt a ping of pain below the weapon wound on her side, the muscle tighten from the sudden 'work out'. She was running out of option, she did not know why this creature was after her but she knew it was here for business. She needed Help, she couldn't fight him off. "Dylan! I need Help" she gasped for breath and continued "Deck 5, intruder" She prayed to the Devine Dylan heard that. Andromeda gave no notification that it was sent, but Trance still had hope. She ducked one more swipe with his hands and slid down to Deck 6, only to find the creature manifesting itself inches in front of her. It grabbed her by the neck with one hand and lifted her into the air. Trance struggle to grab her knife below her waist. The Dark mysterious creature threw her against the adjacent wall. Trance protected her face as she hit the Bulkhead and fell to the grated floor. She lay on the ground facing the grated floor, where she had fallen. The creature seemed to be waiting for her. She finally pushed herself up from the ground and got on her feet. She gave the creature a look of death. She would rather die on her feet than live on her knees. The creature seemed to understand as he pulled his weapon out again and faced it toward her. Trance closed her eyes.

She would not let him hurt her friends. She heard the creature fire its weapon, simultaneously raising her hands and consuming its phaser into her bright yellow sun she had created in the palm of her hands. The ball of neon yellow and orange colors was the size of Harpers head. The Glowing sun, consumed its weapon fire till it was not more, becoming vibrant with emerald colors. The creature seemed to be caught off guard by this sudden skill, Trance took the opportunity and threw her bright Emerald and gold sun at the creature. The dark armored figure was mesmerized by the glowing ball that it did not have time to avoid the hurdling mystic ball. Trance witnessed it striking him square in the chest, as the impact shoved him back. The yellow and emerald sun seemed to pull the beast apart. The figure realized the seemingly petite woman was a worthy opponent and he dissipated into thin air. A roar of anger was heard from the figure as it became translucent again.

As the Beast left the corridor and hopefully the Andromeda, Trance felt a weight lifted from her body- relieved with the outcome of this strange run in. Trance saw the view screen to Andromeda boot up and heard the chirp of response from the intercom. She succeeded in protecting her friends. The world seemed a bit fuzzy no though; she had exceeded her expectation in that situation. Life felt blissful but it didn't last long. She had finally felt the utter twinge of her side spread throughout her abdomen. It was great to be alive and to know her friends were alright but now she felt the price for being alive. She felt the wounds she obtained in the fight with the armor figure emerge.

The silence on the Andromeda was deafening, She saw Andromeda arise on the viewing screen across the hallway her words were muffled but trance knew her concerning eyes. Trance leaned one hand on the wall to keep her balance as she assessed her wound, feeling the wet substance on her wound. The insufferable, trance's mind seemed to be in a fog. She felt the wall behind her back and she slid down to the floor, leaning her head and the crevice of the wall. Weary and exhausted, as if her energy had drained from her all at once. Her eyes watched Rommie on the view screen calling to trance, as she saw the flashing yellow emergency lights around her. Trance's eyelids began to droop, she tried to concentrate on Andromeda caring eyes but her eyelids won the war.

She felt someone tugging on her wrists, and a voice following the movement. But trance didn't have the energy to open her eyes. Her body was almost immobile along with her mind. She heard a deep voice down the hall and running footsteps down the corridor. She must have lost consciousness because suddenly she felt someone lifting her into their arms, cradling her into their chest. It was a strong chest, she felt protected. Trance tried again to open her eyes but nothing had happen. Was she awake or was this just her minds eye telling her what was going on. She had never been shot before. Not really. She didn't really feel the time the night-sider shot her. this was pain she had never felt before. The pain turned into a numbing throb that extended throughout her body. Her consciousness dozed off once more. She felt surges through her body abruptly and needles but it was barely noticeable compared to the screaming pain of her wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Trance woke up to see the ceiling of the Med Deck above her. As her eyes came into focus she looked down toward her stomach to find a blanket covering her. Trance began to lean up with her elbows before a hand reached behind her pushing her back down on the bed.

"No you don't" Beka's voice came in clear in Trances ears. Beka came around the table still holding down on trances shoulder. Trance didn't fight, she had no energy to.

"You stay where you are" Beka gave her a glare-ful look. "You need to take it easy".

Beka waited for a response from trance but she didn't get one. Trance didn't know what to say. She was a little confused, her mind still a bit murky.

"Talk to me, Trance" Beka said, letting go of her shoulder. Worried eyes gazed over her.

Trance redirected her eyes away from Beka's. She didn't like people worrying about her. Trance didn't want people to see her in a weak state. She felt uncomfortable.

"Yes Beka, I am fine" Trance finally spoke in a raspy voice. Trance was surprised by the voice that came from her own mouth.

"Actually you're Not fine. What ever that damn thing was, it did a number on you". Beka said leaning her elbows on the bed near Trances shoulders. "I don't know how you're alive right now, but I'll take it". Beka's voice was shaky.

Trance lifted her head and looked down her stomach. "How bad is it?" she choked out glancing at Beka.

Beka stood up and pulled the blanket off trance's torso, reveling a battle torn wardrobe and a large bandage on her lower torso. "I wrapped it as well as I could. The nano bots have it healing pretty well. It should be healed in a few weeks or so." Beka became quite for a second or two.

"When Rhade and I found you….Trance, you weren't in good shape." Beka looked down. "You were so pale and the blood…. You were unconscious, Rhade carried you here. You weren't responding to any treatments so we tried to shock you which worked but it left us with minimal time to insert the nano bots. So… You might have a scar after it heals." Beka sounded defeated pointing to trances wound. "I'm sorry".

Trance grabbed Beka's extended hand " Beka without you guys I would be dead. A scar is an acceptable price to pay for life". Trance smile had shown through to Beka "Thank you."

Beka smiled back "well, your welcome" Beka grabbed a sedative from a nearby counter and began to program it. "I'm going to give a sedative. More sleep mean more healing."

Trance objected "No, I need to talk to Dylan. That thing might come back" trance became fidgety.

"Dylan's still in the Murdok system, dealing with refugees. I sent him a currier a few days ago about the intruder and your condition. He's on his was back but until then You rest." Beka's voice was threatening. Trance nodded as Beka gave her the sedative, andromeda dimmed the light for her.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days had passed since his last communication from Andromeda and Dylan had finally reached her location. From Beka's message He had only gathered that there was an Intruder on the Andromeda and Trance was badly injured. His heart raced at the thought of someone hurting someone peaceful as Trance. Dylan transited into normal space, to see his ship only a few clicks away. He was docked and on board in minutes. Andromeda hologram met him at the cargo bay door. "How is she? What happened?" Dylan's asked her while walking toward med deck.

"Captain, I am unsure. My sensors were disrupted during the time the intruder was on board. I was only aware of the incident after to intruder left". Dylan stopped and faced the holographic version of Andromeda. "it left? Where did it leave to? Hell, how did it get on?". A Voice came from behind him was heard "Dylan we've seen this once before. The intruder tesseracted on board and off as it pleased. The signatures match the same intruder that we encountered over 6 months ago." Dylan turned around to find rommie approaching him. He put the piece together. "Well that just great" he began walking toward med deck.

Dylan walked through the doors of med deck, still wearing his combat suit. Trance was asleep in the medical Bed, Dylan walked silently to side of the bed. Trance was so pale. She didn't have her normal glow, face looked almost flushed. And had light circles

under her eyes. She looked peaceful though. He was relived to see that she wasn't in much pain. Rommie was a few feet behind him. "Her vitals are slowly getting better. She drifts in and out of consciousness."

Dylan put his hand on Trance cheek. "Trance" he whispered "Trance".

Her eyebrows frown and she batted her eyes open. Focusing on Dylan's face.

"Dylan" trance said in a quite voice she was a bit groggy.

Dylan eyes scanned her body for wounds. A few cuts on the side of her face startled him. He had never seen trance really injured before. She was the one nursing everyone else back to good health. The rest of her wounds were wrapped.

"How does it feel to be nursed instead of the nurse?" He softly asked, smirking.

Trance gave a whispered laugh "I'm thinking I might go easy on the visiting hours"

Dylan chuckled.

"Are you up for a walk?", holding his hand out to Trance, who smiled.

Trance tried to hold back a smile "anything to get out of this room". Trance rose from the bed a little too fast only to feel a pain shoot through her side. But she didn't let her pain show.

"No No No!" Beka yelled from the other room as she walked in "Dylan, she needs to rest She cant do that if you take her gallivanting around the ship!" Dylan looked at Beka and then to Trance. "I think we need a new temporary Doc" he whispered to Trance. She gave a warm smile as Dylan reassured Beka.

"I promise, we'll be careful. She won't leave my side". Dylan led trance into the corridor.

He held on to trances arm, walking side by side in no general direction.

"Was it the same armored figure we ran into before" Dylan asked her.

Trance nodded

"What was it after?" he looked at trance. She finally answered "I do not know"

Trance sighed "It tesseracted on board in the Hydroponics Bay where I was tending to my plants. I was not aware of him at first but when I was, he was not trying to destroy the ship. He just stood in the shadows. But when I alerted Andromeda that ther was an intruder on board, he began to shoot."

Dylan looked down at her wound "how is it?"

"That is not what is making me weak; I used a great deal of my life energy to disarm that figure. This wound will eventually "heal" feeling her lower stomach.

"You used you life energy to fight him?" Dylan's voice was somewhat angered as if she should have asked him before doing so.

"Why did you that?" Dylan came to a stop in a corridor crossing.

Trance looked up at him "He had me cornered, Dylan. I was sure is intent was to kill me" trances voice faltered at the end of the sentence. "It was our only chance" she said ending the topic.

"Did you kill it?" Dylan asked in his calm collected voice.

Trance glanced down to the graded floor. "I don't think so, my powers just exhausted him.

Dylan saw the predicament. "Is it coming back?"

"Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

The past couple days passed slowly. Trance was allowed to leave med deck and to her quarters. Dylan had Andromeda keep tabs of her at all times. Rommie was worried for her friend. In the time she was found her crippled, left for dead by an intruded on one of her Decks left an unsettling feeling in the back of Rommie's mind. She felt responsible, that she wasn't there to help Trance. So rommie stuck close to Trance, keeping her company, watching her back.

Trance laid on her made bed, hands near her shoulders, looking up at her ceiling. It was bland, nothing out of the ordinary but she felt something had changed. Trance closed her eyes concentrating the the sudden difference in moods. "Rommie?" Her voiced seemed louder than it should have or at least the silence made it seem that way. Rommie rushed in her room, her hand on her Force lance. She scoured the room for anything out of the normal and finally settled her eyes on trance. Trance glanced down from the ceiling, looking at rommie with a perplexed look.

"Rommie what's wrong?" sitting up with her elbows

"I just thought- I heard…something" Rommie resting her force land in her holster.

"Rommie, you don't have to be my body guard. Youre AI is keeping an eye on me, I will be fine" Trance pleaded with Rommie.

"I know, I'd rather be safe then sorry" rommie coughed giving her a coy look.

"Rommie I know what going on. You can not blame yourself for that thing getting on board. There is very little that can stop it"

"Trance, what can stop it?"

Trance kicked herself, she walk right into to that one.

.."Very little".


End file.
